


把柄

by jpgjpg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgjpg/pseuds/jpgjpg





	把柄

  躲不掉。俱乐部队友说要请他泡吧，提前一个星期就约好了，阿费莱也去，怎么躲。  
  
  跟他说了自己跟范佩西不对付，他在自己就玩不好，马里卡就是不听，说你不在我也玩不好。  
  
  上个星期约的时候范佩西还没说要去，他事先还跟阿费莱千叮咛万嘱咐你不准告诉范佩西你不准告诉范佩西。结果在走廊里刚跟马里卡说完话回更衣室，阿费莱那双小狗似的眼睛就越过他面前范佩西那宽得跟莱茵河一样的肩膀，可怜兮兮、欲言又止地看着他。  
  
  范佩西也跟着一起回头，看他咬牙切齿地对阿费莱竖中指，把胳膊一伸搂住阿费莱的肩膀，冲他笑眯眯的「商量好了吗，怎么过去？」  
  
  「去你妈的去。」亨特拉尔嘴里小声嘟囔，绕过他往自己衣柜走。  
  
  据说听力不怎么样的范佩西这会耳朵倒是灵得很「你再说一遍？」  
  
  亨特拉尔把衣服脱了往柜子甩，没理他。妈的动手打不过，过过嘴瘾还不行吗。  
  
  反正范佩西去他就不去了，绑都别想把他绑去。范佩西亲自求他去他都不去。  
  
  还是只能过过干想的瘾。  
  
  过会他自己觉得怒发冲冠，别人眼里委屈巴拉地找马里卡抱怨，说范佩西去我就不去。但怎么可能真的不去，早就约好了，请的就是你。  
  
  根本就躲不掉。  
  
  再回更衣室的时候范佩西大剌剌地翘着二郎腿对着门口坐着玩手机，看到他无精打采地回来，好整以暇地抬起头。两个人目光对上了，亨特拉尔别开头，跟阿费莱说「等会你先去，我自己过去。」  
  
  说话的时候范佩西在余光里，像夏天玻璃窗角落上的飞蛾一样惹人心烦。亨特拉尔没忍住瞟了他一眼，他立即捕捉到了，嘴角勾了勾，舌头顶住脸颊。然后趁周围没人看，对他做了个口交的手势。  
  
  
  
  万恶之源是欧洲杯。  
  
  他们两个训练的时候起了点小摩擦，范佩西没传给亨特拉尔自己远射打飞机，亨特拉尔急了说你行不行啊你，被范佩西一句你管我行不行你给我草吗噎回来。  
  
  回酒店之后在走廊里迎面撞上，两个人都别过头不看对方也不看路，结果就是肩膀又鬼使神差地勾上了。  
  
  范佩西停下了脚步，看着因为肩膀窄不占优势所以被撞得后退了一步的亨特拉尔「你他妈上午没玩够？」  
  
  亨特拉尔绝对不是故意的，但他自己也懵了，愣了几秒钟才说你别挡路，想绕过范佩西往外走。  
  
  范佩西照着胸口把他拦住「要比赛了，你给我注意点。」  
  
  这动作这语气都让亨特拉尔不舒服，他用了点力气甩开他的手，也把范佩西惹火了，一把把他拉了回来。亨特拉尔拌着脚摔进范佩西胳膊里，既不想打架又不想服输，就瞪着范佩西，看他还要再说什么。  
  
  但范佩西沉着脸跟他对视了几秒之后，突然捏起他的下巴咬了上来。  
  
  亨特拉尔立即惊慌失措地推开他的脸，反作用力把自己都甩到了墙上，然后发现范佩西捂住了自己的左眼。  
  
  他吓得半死，一下就忘了范佩西咬他的事，冲上去扒他捂着的那只手。幸好只是鼻梁上划破了点皮，一开始细细的一条，慢慢渗了一点点血。亨特拉尔切了一声把范佩西手甩开，但还是让他等会，跑到旁边工作间看有没有纸巾。  
  
  然后范佩西就跟了进去，然后门锁就咔哒一声扣上了。  
  
  连输了两场，压力真的很大。集训期间还在一群男人之间憋了半个多月。范佩西长得不难看，又这么主动。拥抱接吻又这么舒服。  
  
  被摁在柜子上亲得喘不过气的时候亨特拉尔给自己找借口。他想着他们就、就是亲热一小会，释放一下压力，等会出门就翻脸不认人，索性也开始回吻。很用力地回吻，双方的下巴都被弄得湿答答的。范佩西的小胡茬扎在他因为水分而变得湿嫩的嘴唇上，带来小小的刺痛和快感。  
  
  范佩西的手也开始不老实，一只手挑开裤腰钻进去揉。亨特拉尔被他弄得有点难受，不是不舒服，是有什么东西顺着尾椎上来却找不到出口排解的那种难受。这时范佩西突然停下来好像想说什么，他不满地哼了一声，把他拽过来继续吻。  
  
  范佩西笑了，顺着他的下颌线湿漉漉地吻到耳朵，一边用指尖逗着他的嘴唇和舌尖，一边用沙哑的声音往他耳朵里吹气「帮我用嘴。」  
  
  听到这句话亨特拉尔顿时像触电一样弹了起来，清醒了，把他的手从自己裤子里抽出来甩回去「你不要得寸进尺！」  
  
  「快点，等下还要下楼开会。」范佩西不容置喙地把手伸进他的头发往下按了按，被他一巴掌拍开「你不要用摸过我屁股的手摸我头！」  
  
  「快点。」范佩西又凑上来，即使是在一片昏暗中，他的眼睛也泛着光，有一点狡猾地眨着眨着，断断续续地啄亨特拉尔的脸「你觉得我还能找谁，只有你。」  
  
  这种对好同事下不了手只能对敌人下手的理由竟然也让亨特拉尔体会到了一种独一无二的被需要感。天知道他这次欧洲杯最缺的就是这个。  
  
  范佩西态度那么诚恳，饱满的嘴唇热情地在他嘴唇和脖子之间巡航，好像真的很迷恋他似的，他就有点神志不清地心软了。  
  
  「等会我也帮你。」范佩西见缝插针。  
  
  于是亨特拉尔顺着台阶一边嘟囔着说好了你也帮我一边蹲了下来，范佩西把手表凑到脸前看了一眼，嫌他动作慢「就剩二十几分钟了。」  
  
  但他真的没干过这活，拉下短裤之后还嫌弃地用袖子给范佩西擦了擦，握住看了半天也不知道如何下口，还是范佩西不耐烦地顶上他的嘴才勉强含进去的。  
  
  然后他发现自己真的差劲到觉得有点羞愧，顶进去就开始咳嗽，往外拔的时候又喘不过气。  
  
  范佩西一直僵硬地低头看着他，最后终于受不了了，一把把他拽起来推到柜子上背对着自己，亨特拉尔以为他要来真的，吓得挣扎起来「你不能就这么…」  
  
  「闭嘴，腿夹紧。」  
  
  范佩西把他两层裤子一起拽下来，在他大腿外侧抽了一巴掌，他一下就站直了，大腿内侧的肌肉颤巍巍地顶在一起，又被范佩西热乎乎地挤开。  
  
  他盆骨前倾得厉害，很方便范佩西从背后用。范佩西把他的腰固定住，捞过他的头亲他，下身一下比一下更大力地撞过来，柜子都跟着砰砰响。但是亨特拉尔根本无暇接吻，也不知道图什么，咬牙坚持夹紧着腿，稍微调整着角度让范佩西摩擦自己会阴的角度更舒服一点，然后也伸手下去快速地抚慰自己。  
  
  到他小腹快在柜子上撞得没知觉的时候，范佩西终于突然涨大了一圈，摆动腰的幅度加快了，本来按着他的腰的手也往前包住了他的手一起撸动起来。他的腰失去支撑，软在柜子上，臀部肌肉被刺激得一下一下地收缩。范佩西在他耳边说了句脏话，手上跟着用劲，他被突然袭来的带着疼痛的快感折腾得一哆嗦，还没准备好就射了，然后被猛地往前一顶，范佩西也在他腿间射了出来。  
  
  腿上肌肉紧张了太久，完事之后亨特拉尔都有点站不稳，趴在柜子上喘气，半回过头刚想提轮到你给我口了，范佩西就神清气爽地跳着提上裤子，表情愉悦地说「再不去开会就迟到了。」  
  
  然后就走了。  
  
  留亨特拉尔一个人有点狼狈地撇开腿，拿本来准备给范佩西擦血的纸巾擦大腿内侧溅到的液体。  
  
  一边擦一边咒范佩西阳痿。  
  
  
  
  要是把这事说出来，阿费莱就绝对不会邀请范佩西，马里卡也绝对不会劝他勉强忍着范佩西了，但他能说吗？明明当时是范佩西欲求不满，到头来却好像他自己被抓住了什么把柄。  
  
  范佩西简直就像是上天派来考验他的。惹不起就算了，躲也躲不起。  
  
  但是既然还是得去，那就不能白去。  
  
  喝酒。  
  
  亨特拉尔酒量还可以，就是比较容易飘，喝点就上脸，脸一烫脑子就熟了，冷却下来之前可能会说胡话要抱抱要唱歌之类的，一般过会就好了。比如他一路顺着阿费莱德容悄悄话说过去，再要伸手搂下一个人的脖子，一看，范佩西，顿时清醒了，尴尬地站起来就要走。  
  
  范佩西揪了他裤腿一下，差点把他裤子扯下来，亨特拉尔眼疾手快地拢住裤腰「干嘛！」范佩西没说话，笑着拍了拍他的大腿，眼睛像场里的镭射光一样直勾勾地盯着他。  
  
  这是什么意思？  
  
  也不知道范佩西从亨特拉尔瞪大的眼睛读出了什么回应，点了点头，然后就跟旁边的新朋友聊天去了。  
  
  ？？亨特拉尔继续跟自己装傻。假装不记得上次范佩西拍他大腿的时候他们在干嘛。  
  
  但是四个人回酒店之后，亨特拉尔的肢体开始无法受大脑控制地在自己房门前磨磨蹭蹭。一不小心房卡掉了，再捡起来的时候阿费莱和德容都已经回房间了了。  
  
  可是范佩西竟然也回房间了。  
  
  那拍大腿到底是什么意思，难道还是他自己自作多情了，还是范佩西当时觉得他拒绝他了？不应该啊，就算他以为自己拒绝他了也根本不会当回事才对啊。  
  
  亨特拉尔洗完澡坐在床上发呆，手机突然震了一下，拿起来看到上面是一个没存过的号码：来我房间。  
  
  我凭什么去你房间？你来我房间。  
  
  快点。  
  
  不去。  
  
  一个视频电话打了过来，亨特拉尔接了，挡着自己的脸不给看。对面范佩西坐在床上，头发有点乱，好像还没吹干。他把脸凑得很近，睫毛像是要扎到屏幕前的亨特拉尔，声音低低地传过来「你要我硬着从走廊走过去吗，快点。」  
  
  其实他过去也没什么，还有个好处就是他想走的时候就能立即走人，如果范佩西过来还赖着不走，那他就没地方可去了。  
  
  反正人总会给想做的事情找出一万个理由。  
  
  亨特拉尔就去了。  
  
  一进门，就是理所当然的粗暴亲吻。明明只发生过一次，身体却好像天生就知道该怎么取悦对方，范佩西往亨特拉尔身上顶了顶，他就自然而然地把手伸了进去，然后发现他没有说谎，已经硬得很厉害了。  
  
  还好他之前的诅咒没有应验。  
  
  「你知道我刚才洗澡的时候想着谁吗？」范佩西啃着他的脖子，眼睛挑起来看他。  
  
  亨特拉尔的脸涨得更红了，别过头把脖子给他，闭上眼睛小声哼唧「…谁。」  
  
  「安吉丽娜朱莉。」  
  
  嘴唇被报复性地咬了一口，范佩西舔了舔下唇，看着被耍了之后露出小小愠怒表情的亨特拉尔，下巴指了指床「过去躺着。」  
  
  「你…我没说要做全套啊。」  
  
  「没有什么没有。」范佩西恶意地掐了他腰上的肉一把「待会可别被我发现你洗澡的时候给自己做了什么。」  
  
  被说中小秘密的亨特拉尔头发都快要竖起来了，他整个人都红通通的，像是一个行走的警示灯。范佩西去行李箱里拿润滑剂和安全套的时候，他自暴自弃地把自己丢进床里，干脆把衣服也脱了，钻进棉被。范佩西走回床上之前也把上衣脱了，他肌肉发达的身体像一块多汁的牛排，散发出令人难以抗拒的荷尔蒙。  
  
  他们又吻在一起，范佩西把手伸下去帮他撸了几下，然后开始扩张。  
  
  亨特拉尔没经历过别人帮他做这种事，用手臂挡着脸不让范佩西看他，只露出皱成核桃一样的下巴。范佩西把他的手摁到头顶上，笑话他的表情跟拉筋的时候一模一样，然后再次埋下头吻他，把他吻到陷进枕头里，缺氧缺得头昏目眩，连范佩西又多加进了几根手指都不知道，只知道自己的胯在跟着范佩西的节奏摇晃，鼻尖越来越酸，好像有眼泪要流下来。  
  
  范佩西在耳边的喘息声也粗重起来，他的下体顶在亨特拉尔腿间摩擦着，烫得让亨特拉尔觉得有点害怕。终于范佩西小心翼翼地把手指从挽留着他的甬道中拔出来，要替换上自己时，亨特拉尔一把抓住了他的手臂「我还是、我还是用嘴帮你，腿也行。」  
  
  他一紧张就会变成尖嗓子，听起来可怜兮兮的。但是范佩西一副铁石心肠，无动于衷地用下体顶着他柔软的入口，还突然捏住他的小亨特拉尔「你再说我就把你这玩意锁起来。」  
  
  亨特拉尔吓得更硬了，拿旁边的枕头压在脸上，试图把自己闷死。但是范佩西也没有急着进去，他像只海狮一样从下面把枕头顶开，水淋淋地吻上来。亨特拉尔还在皱着眉头小声嘟囔「我给你找别人。」  
  
  「别人都不行。」范佩西舔着他脸颊边的汗水「是你才行。我的对手也是，只有你才行。」  
  
  亨特拉尔在他手里抖了一下，本来因为紧张而僵硬的身体好像突然软了下来。范佩西的重量实实在在地陷进他的皮肤里，带来被人拥抱着、需要着的，令人的喉咙都融化掉的温度。  
  
  范佩西也敏感地察觉到了他的接纳，一边吻着他，一边把自己慢慢地填了进去。  
  
  亨特拉尔把脸埋在范佩西的肩膀上抽着气，刚觉得开始适应了，正想要抬起头来索要一个温存的吻，就发现原来刚才的温柔都他妈是假象。  
  
  一完全埋进去，范佩西就直起腰来就着他们连结的下体把他翻了个个，一边揉着他的屁股一边促狭地说「你屁股为什么这么大。」  
  
  还抽了一巴掌。  
  
  亨特拉尔不受控制地收缩了一下，接着就被他撞得只能说出支离破碎的咒骂。范佩西压上来吻他的侧脸，他就转到另一边。后来范佩西也不吻他了，就对着他的耳边喘气，低低的喉音像音叉一样在敏感的耳廓边震动，让他无论是耳朵还是心里都痒痒的，终于主动转过头来跟范佩西接吻。  
  
  然后又主动要换姿势，要吻得更舒服一点。范佩西也配合地不再压着他的腰，让他自己转过来夹住他的胯，然后仰起头来伸手要拥抱。亨特拉尔这时候已经完全适应了，范佩西也毫不顾忌地冲刺起来，一下比一下更深入地将自己嵌进他全然信任地向自己敞开的身体。  
  
  亨特拉尔睁开一只眼睛看他，范佩西英俊的脸上布满了汗水，从挺直的鼻尖和总显得有些忧郁的眉骨上滴下来，落在他的嘴唇上。他眯着眼，有点入迷地看着对方的眼睛，那两颗总是很明亮的眼珠被情欲的雾气笼罩着，像是宇宙中某个遥远的星球，或是世界尽头某个未知的岛屿。  
  
  他咬着嘴唇，仍然有些害羞地压抑着喉间溢出的餍足呻吟，却不知道自己因为快感而无法完全睁开的眼睛早已热情地反馈着他有多满意。  
  
  他不知道自己也是别人眼里令人着迷的风景。  
  
  范佩西看着他，动作也变得更加凶狠起来，亨特拉尔的大腿内侧已经被摩擦得发红，手指也深深地掐进他胳膊上的肌肉里。他感觉范佩西撸动自己的速度加快了，身体里也越来越满，从未经历过的异样快感像是潮水一样汇聚起来。范佩西的呼吸越来越粗重，下体越来越涨。他有一点不安地搂住范佩西的脖子，急切地回吻着他，试图得到一点可靠的安慰。  
  
  终于高潮来临的时候亨特拉尔在范佩西唇间发出了小动物一般的呜咽声，紧紧地闭着眼睛，腰猛地拱起来，又重重地落下去。他的臀部肌肉和大腿都不能自控地抽搐着，范佩西又深又重地动了几下，也射了出来。亨特拉尔能感觉到身体里安全套的储精囊微微鼓了起来，让他脸上一阵发烫。  
  
  射完之后范佩西重重地压在了他身上，在他颈间喘着粗气，然后抬起脸来，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来又纯洁、又邪恶。  
  
  「起来。」亨特拉尔不给他说话的机会，把他掀翻到一边，遮着屁股绕到床另一边捡自己扔到地上的衣服。  
  
  范佩西趴在床上看着他到处找不到自己的内裤，从枕头下面抽出来团成一团扔到他头上，亨特拉尔瞪了他一眼，像偷情被抓奸一样匆忙穿上自己的衣服，然后砰的一声关上房门。  
  
  出了门他才意识到刚才房间里的味道有多浓烈，被充满了清新剂的空气一冲，脑袋瞬间清醒了过来，一拍脑门，徒劳地追悔莫及起来。  
  
  才爽了那么 ~~几~~ ~~十几~~ 几十分钟，就又多了一个把柄在范佩西手上了。  



End file.
